Those Awkward Moments
by ThatDreamerWriter
Summary: Collection of the most awkward moments I can think of. Will consist of one-shots, two-shots, three-shots. Taking requests but mainly moms/Mariana and Callie focused.
1. Whose Birth Control Is It? Prt 1

**A/N: This will be a collection of Awkward Moments between the Fosters. Requests are welcome but they have to be AWKWARD of course. I prefer to write about the women in the family simply because I suck at writing Jesus, Brandon, and Jude. But if it's awkward enough and interesting enough to give me the inspiration I will try my best to write them. Though expect more about the women in the family. If you want me to include my OC's (Lux and Christina) let me know.**

**And please don't take offense if I don't write your request. Either I couldn't think of a thing to write or I didn't understand because it wasn't very specific enough. If you are signed in, I will respond to you as to why I couldn't write it or ask you for more information to elaborate. But if not, then I can't...**

* * *

><p><strong>Whose Birth Control is it?: Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Stef walked into the living room and sighed when she noticed Mariana's flats in lying in the center of the room. "Mariana, I am not your maid! Get your butt down here and come and get your flats! The living room is not a walk-in closet!" she wailed and waited for her daughter's footsteps to start racing down the stairs.<p>

She scrunched up her nose when she didn't hear anything. "Mariana!" she shouted again.

"Honey, she's not here. She's on a date with Zac, remember?" Lena informed her as she walked in and took a seat on the couch with her laptop.

"Oh yes. I completely forgot about that," Stef sighed again. "You know, if miss thing keeps leaving her shoes everywhere I'm going to start throwing them out," the blonde suggested as she practically patted herself on the back at the suggestion. "Or I'm going to glue them to her feet," she nodded enthusiastically, "Crazy-glue them to her feet," she smiled.

Lena chuckled, "I warned her about that too."

"I bet if I tell her she won't be allowed to go out with Zac for a week the next time she does it, she'll remember," Stef hypothesized as she stuck her tongue out on Lena and made her way up the steps.

"We will try that one next time."

* * *

><p>Stef opened the door to Mariana's room and shook her head when she noticed the flat iron still plugged into the electrical socket. Even though it was off, she knew it wasn't wise to leave them plugged in, considering how dangerous they are and how many times she heard of what could happen if you didn't unplug anything that heated up. The tag explaining the hazards was still taped onto the wire… And still, Mariana and Callie would leave it plugged in. "Maybe I'll throw this in the trash too," she mumbled to herself before walking over toward the closet and sliding the door open. She knelt down and tossed the flats in and attempted to slide it back closed, but a brown paper bag hiding in the corner immediately caught her eye.<p>

"No, she does not have her school lunch lying in the closet," Stef mumbled to herself at the whole new level of irresponsibility before reaching for it. The first thing she noticed was that it was light.

_Definitely not lunch_.

It wasn't like them to snoop with the intention of snooping, but the curiosity was too much for Stef.

_Lena would probably leave the bag alone._

_But Stef was no Lena._

She instantly began unfolding the flap to look inside. And once she did, she regretted it completely. Before she knew it, her hand was reaching inside of the bag for the small and thin pink container. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was even before she opened it. And she held her breath before she did so. Two seconds later, she was faced with a ton of small pills. Immediately, her eyes widened when she realized that three of the 28 pills in the package were missing.

She shook her head and closed her mouth, letting out all of the air she was holding in through her nose. "LENA!" she shouted as she tried to make her way over to Callie's bed to sit down. She put both of her hands on her knees and closed her eyes, trying to take in yet another breath.

There were so many reasons for the woman to be angry. But Stef couldn't figure out which one was worse. That one of her daughters had the pills in the first place and were taking them… that she didn't even bother to consult with either one of them about it first and did it the sneaky way… where she got the pills to begin with… or that one of them was probably having sex right now for all she knew. All of these thoughts had the potential to drive her crazy.

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" Lena asked as she made her way upstairs and went into her own bedroom first.<p>

"The girls' room," Stef yelled while she kept her eyes closed in a sad attempt to meditate.

"What's up?" Lena asked as she entered their room and saw Stef with her eyes closed on Callie's bed. The blonde opened them and held up her hand up with the open pink container for Lena to see. She made a face as she stared at her wife.

Lena eyed the container and walked closer toward Stef and noticed the three missing pills, "Oh my God," she mumbled as she took in a deep breath and let the air out. "Okay. Where did you find it?"

"In the girls' closet in a brown paper bag," Stef said matter-of-factly. "Still think it was a good idea to teach our children about safe-sex?"

Lena winced, "Okay, Stef. Let's not blame me. That's not going to help anything."

"One of our daughters is on birth control and we didn't even know it," Stef felt the need to remind her.

"I know that, Stef."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we're going to try not to make a big deal out of it, because you know what's going to happen if we do."

Stef squinted her eyes at her wife in confusion, "...What?"

Lena made a serious face. "Whichever one of our girls that belongs to is going to accuse us of sexism."

Stef watched the look on her wife's face and couldn't help but ask her next question, "Lena, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Brandon and Jesus aren't virgins, honey. That's what I'm talking about. We didn't make a big deal when they started having sex, so we can't do it to the girls."

"Yah," Stef nodded. "And Jesus is having sex with random girls he just met and one of them practically had a pregnancy scare already, while Brandon lost his virginity to a girl who put her underwear in his pocket. I think it's time to reevaluate our method."

"Stef," Lena stopped her causing for the blonde to roll her eyes. "I know that you're upset about this. I am too. But the same rules have to apply to all here." Lena paused and watched as Stef shook her head slightly with resistance. "Look, either Mariana or Callie was trying to do the responsible thing. That's better than what we can say for Jesus. So at least one of them has been listening."

"Going behind our backs, taking medicine that we didn't approve of, is responsible to you?" Stef asked sarcastically. "Who knows where Callie or Mariana got theses pills huh? What if they got it from someone on the street and they're placebo pills or something? Then what? She ends up getting pregnant. We end up having to raise the kid and—"

"Stef?" Lena tried to stop her.

"What?" the blonde continued in a loud tone.

"Relax. We're going to handle it."

"You bet your ass we're going to handle it," Stef began nodding her head as she stood up. "Where's Callie?" she stared at her wife.

"Downstairs," Lena answered reluctantly.

"Okay, let's start with her," Stef said as she darted towards the door.

"Stef, please let me handle this," Lena made her way in front her. "If you attack her, she's never going to come to us about anything like this again."

"Because she came to us in the first place?" the blonde questioned sarcastically but Lena stared at her, obviously not impressed. Stef sighed as she handed the container to her wife and watched her grab it and lead the way.

* * *

><p>"Callie, uh, can you come here for a minute?" Lena called as the two women waited in the dining room. Neither one of them was happy about any of this but they preferred to get to the bottom of it quickly. And if the pills were Callie's then they wouldn't have to worry about having this conversation while the other kids were home.<p>

"Yeah," Callie voiced as she walked from the kitchen into the dining room with a glass of lemonade in her hand. When she saw the two of them sitting there with strange looks on their faces, she knew it was probably serious. "What's up?" she asked awkwardly.

Stef looked towards Lena, so that they wouldn't get on the wrong foot of the conversation. The blonde knew that that's what would happen if she opened her mouth first.

"Have a seat," Lena tried to say in a the most nonthreatening voice that she could muster, making sure to gesture to the seat in front of Stef and to the side of her.

Callie watched the two women's faces and she couldn't remember the last time they stared at her this way. She reluctantly pulled the chair out to sit and placed her glass on the table. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"No, honey. We just wanted to talk to you about something. Well, to ask you something rather."

"Uhuh?" the teen continued.

Lena looked toward her wife for support but Stef stared right back at her. _If she wanted to handle this, she would handle this_, she thought.

"So…" Lena began as she placed both hands on the table and put the pink container in front of them so that the girl would see it. Callie glanced at it and then back towards her, waiting for the woman to continue. "We uh, we found this in your closet," she kept going, "And… we weren't snooping of anything like that but…" Lena paused and looked towards Stef again, but her wife was still remaining quiet. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Lena questioned, hoping that Callie would just say it herself and she wouldn't have to.

"Uh…" Callie said, "Like what?"

"Like…" Lena began but the blonde quickly interrupted.

"Are you and Wyatt having sex?" Stef blurted out.

To be continued.


	2. Whose Birth Control Is It? Prt 2

**Whose Birth Control Is It?: Part 2**

* * *

><p>"Are you and Wyatt having sex?" Stef blurted out. She was beginning to grow impatient with her wife's nervousness. The fact that her other daughter was still on a date was beginning to piss her off even more, and they had to get to the bottom of all of it quickly.<p>

"Stef!" Lena chastised.

The blonde widened her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "What? You wanted help."

Lena sighed, "Yes, but you didn't have to blurt it out like that."

"Well, I'm sorry," Stef quickly apologized, even though Lena could tell that when she said it in that tone she didn't mean it. "Next time I'll just text her and ask so that she can have more time to come up with a good lie," Stef retorted before she turned her attention back to face a horrified looking Callie. "So are you?" she tried to ask casually.

"Uh," Callie started as she attempted to reach for her glass of lemonade awkwardly. But she immediately knocked it over, watching it spill all over the table and onto Lena's hands. Lena quickly stood up so that it wouldn't get on her clothes. "Oh my God, Lena! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to," she answered as she grabbed the glass so that the rest of the liquid inside wouldn't keep spilling over.

"That's alright, Callie," Lena said as she got up and practically ran towards the kitchen to get some napkins. Callie sat there feeling even more unpleasantly while she stared at the lemonade that was now slowly drifting towards the center of the table.

She would stare at the wall with the utmost interest if she had to_. Anything_ was better than having to look at Stef's face after her question.

"So?" the blonde urged, causing Callie to force her gaze back on her. "Are you and Wyatt hav—"

"No," Callie instantly interrupted while shaking her head no. She couldn't have Stef repeat herself. "No," she repeated again when she saw Lena walk in with a stack of napkins and begin soaking up the liquid with them. The teen didn't want her other mother to repeat the question.

"So these aren't yours?" Stef said pointing to the pink container on the table.

"No," Callie answered as she stared at it and put her hands up in submission. "I've never seen that before. I don't know whom it belongs to. I don't want to know who it belongs to," Callie continued in a jittery and quickened voice.

"Okay, Callie. Relax," Lena tried to soothe her.

"Can I go now?" the teen abruptly questioned as she put her head back down and refused to stare either one of them in the eye.

Stef tilted her head and watched her oldest daughter carefully. She could tell that Callie was trying desperately not to get up and run from the table. But she also knew that the girl was probably the only one of her children who wouldn't lie to them.

The blonde sighed, "Alright, Callie. Can we get your phone first?" she asked as she held her hand out.

Callie lifted her gaze back towards her in confusion.

Stef made an understanding face, "You'll get it back. We just don't want you giving Miss Thing a heads up," she tried to answer, knowing that it might just be something Callie would do.

Callie felt bad for whatever consequences her sister would have to face but quickly removed her cellphone from the pocket in her sweater and handed it to her mom. "Now, can I go?" she practically begged.

"Yes, you may," Lena answered, and Callie didn't waste anytime getting up from the table and jetting upstairs.

Stef inhaled another deep breath and Lena sat herself back down onto her seat, not wanting to even bother to finish cleaning the table at the moment.

"Well, that answers that question," Stef said unenthusiastically.

Lena closed her eyes, "She should have been our first guess."

"She _was_ our first guess," Stef reminded her. "We just didn't want to admit it."

"You're right."

"It would have been so much easier if they belonged to Callie. Because then, we could blame it on the fact that we didn't have all of those talks with her growing up. And Callie's older. But of course… they belong to Mariana." Stef sighed again.

"You know we're going to have to have that talk with Callie too, right?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Stef mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Did you see how she reacted just now? She's not coming out of her room for at least another two years," Stef answered.

Lena chuckled and shook her head, "That's not even funny. I don't even know why I'm laughing."

"Because if we don't find some humor in this, Mariana is so so so so so dead," Stef shook her head as she grabbed her own cellphone from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Lena questioned.

"Calling her and telling her to bring her ass home right now so that I can kick it," the blonde mumbled as she pressed dial.

Lena sighed as she stood up to grab the rest of the napkins from the table and mumbled an, "Okay."

Stef stopped and stared at her wife with a baffled expression, "Okay?"

Lena nodded. "After what we just put Callie through and after all of the nightmarish talks we had with her, I want to see what she has to say for herself," she continued before she walked away, giving Stef the red light to say whatever she wanted to.

To be continued...


	3. Whose Birth Control Is It? Prt 3

**Whose Birth Control Is It?: Part 3**

* * *

><p>Mariana was already upset that she had to go home. She had just left her house not that long ago, and her mother had called out of nowhere, telling her to come back without any explanation. She could tell by Stef's tone, that she was upset. <em>But could they really not wait a few more hours<em>… Not only that, but she had called Callie over 3 times because she knew she was the only one who stayed in. It didn't ease her nerves when neither of her calls were answered or returned.

She took a deep breath before she walked through the front door, having no clue what to expect. The teen wondered if she could make it upstairs and go to her room without anyone noticing.

_Mom said to come home. She didn't say to come home and talk to her,_ the girl rationalized.

She locked the door behind her and tried to be as quiet as possible as she tiptoed down the hallway, making sure to check the dining room first. She let out a deep breath but that feeling of relief went by quickly when she turned her head to check the living room. Her eyes widened at the sight of both of her mothers sitting upright on the big couch just staring back at her. Stef had a mug in her hand with chamomile tea that her wife fixed for her, and Lena was staring at her daughter with the look the teen dreaded so much.

Mariana finally found her voice, "Hey moms," she said after awhile. And with the scary way they both were staring at her, the last thing she was going to do was complain about the suddenly shortened date she was on. She turned her attention towards the stairs, "Is Callie here?"

Both women quickly exchanged glances and it was obvious that they were thinking the same thing.

"What's wrong?" the teen asked regrettably.

Lena sighed. "Mariana, can you have a seat please. We want to talk with you," she said as she gestured towards the seat directly across from them.

Mariana glanced towards the stairs once more desperately.

"Mariana," Stef repeated, reminding her that she had no choice in the matter.

The girl took a deep breath and slowly walked over towards the sofa. "What did I do?" she finally questioned as she plumped herself down on the leather cushion and let out an exaggerated breath.

"Why don't you tell us?" the blonde urged as she leaned forward and placed her mug down on the table. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at the girl.

"Can you just say it?" Mariana let out.

Both women exchanged looks again. Lena was the one to make her first move as she grabbed the pink container of pills from her sweater pocket and placed it on the coffee table in between them all.

Mariana's face fell at the sight of it. _What the hell? How did they find it?_

"What? Were you two snooping through my things?" Mariana immediately asked while she stood up. She was still scared about them finding it but she was angry too.

"No, we were not snooping—" Stef started but her daughter quickly interrupted her.

"They were in my closet. You wouldn't have found them if you weren't going through my things," she snapped while beginning to walk away.

"Mariana," Stef said in a stern voice before the two women got up to follow her.

"Is that what you two do every time I leave the house? Go through my closet? You probably went through my underwear drawer to!" she spat as she reached the staircase.

"Don't you dare go up those stairs, young lady!" Stef warned in an angry tone.

"Okay," Lena got in between them to calm them both. "Mariana, I know that you're upset," Lena started, "And we weren't going through your things. Mom was just putting your shoes in your closet when she saw them. But even if we were, that doesn't excuse you having them in the first place."

Mariana shook her head slightly. She still wanted to be mad. It was easier than the fear and embarrassment that was building up inside of her ever since she saw the pink container on the table.

Stef could tell that her daughter was struggling and calmed down only for that reason. She walked over and put her hand on her shoulder from behind and tried to gently push her back towards where they were. "Come on, Sweets. Let's not avoid the inevitable."

"I don't want to talk about it," Mariana told them matter-of-factly as she allowed her mother to guide her back towards the living room.

"Well, we have to," Lena answered while she followed behind both of them.

* * *

><p>Mariana sunk herself onto the sofa again while Stef and Lena sat on the same one leaving a little space apart from her. She let out another deep breath.<p>

"So, how much trouble am I in?"

"Oh that depends on how honest you choose to be with us," the blonde informed her. "Mariana, why are you taking them? And where did you get them?" she asked a little more seriously.

Mariana made a disgusted face. And when it was obvious that they were just going to stare at her until she answered, she opened her mouth. "Because… because I went with Hayley to Planned Parenthood because she wanted to get them. Not me. And I…figured I would get them too once I was there," she shrugged her shoulders.

Both women continued to watch their daughter in confusion.

"W-why?" Stef asked.

"Do I really have to answer that question?" Mariana answered seriously.

The moms froze this time. _Did Mariana just admit that she was having sex?_ they both thought.

"Why didn't you come to us before?" Lena asked.

"Why would I?" Mariana retorted. "Look, you guys don't need to know everything about everything."

Stef ignored her comment, "When did this happen?"

"When did what happen?"

"When did you and Zac..." Stef started uncomfortably.

Mariana's eyes widened even more. "What! No! We haven't," she shook her head. "Please, can we just stop talking about this," she mumbled to them hurriedly.

Lena continued, "You just said—"

"I told you why I was taking them. I didn't say that we did anything. Oh my God," she put her hand on her forehead.

"So you haven't…"

"No!" Mariana practically shouted. "And even if I did, which I didn't, but even if I did, I would shoot myself in the face before I ever told either of you."

Stef and Lena stared at their daughter seriously.

"I'm sorry," Mariana apologized, realizing that she went a bit overboard with her last comment. "Look, I was just thinking about it. That's all. And if I ever was to do it, I didn't want to be stupid like Lexi and Jesus were."

Both women let out huge sighs of relief.

"I can't believe you two thought I was like this huge slut or something," Mariana continued shaking her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, we didn't think that," Lena answered.

"Really? Because you found one thing and all of a sudden, I'm like the next Hester Prynne, while Jesus has sex with practically every girl he meets and you don't tell him anything."

"Hester Prynne?" Stef made a confused face.

"The adulteress in _The Scarlett Letter_, honey," Lena explained. "And we are not attacking you about this."

"You're not?" Mariana fake-laughed.

Stef stopped her, "Jesus was in just as much trouble when I found him in the store when he got the morning after pill for Lexi."

"Yeah, because he was stupid and didn't use protection. I wasn't even doing anything and was smart enough to use it."

"But you were thinking about it?" Stef questioned.

Mariana opened her mouth to say something, "I… I don't know," she answered truthfully.

* * *

><p>"Was Zac pressuring you?" the blonde questioned in full on cop-mode.<p>

"What? No."

"Because the only reason I even allowed you two to date was because I thought he would be good for you," Stef pressed.

"He is," she tried to assure them. "He didn't tell me to do anything. He doesn't even know I've been taking them, so it's not his fault. I just…" Mariana let out a deep breath and remained silent.

"What is it?" Stef urged.

"It was just me. I was being paranoid. I wanted to be a 100% safe whenever it ended up happening."

"We understand that, honey," Lena tried to tell her.

"Do you?" Mariana questioned in confusion as she stared at her. "How could you possibly understand when you've never…" the girl stopped when she couldn't finish the sentence.

Lena tried to smile while she scratched her head, "Honey, just because I've never had sex with a man doesn't mean I don't understand that teenage girls can be afraid to get pregnant. I'm the vice principal," Lena reminded her.

"You know what? Mama's right. We get that you were paranoid and that's why we leave condoms in your bathroom and that's why we had all of those talks. So that you would know better than to not use protection and risk getting pregnant… And I'm sorry Mariana, but if you can't even say the word, then you certainly shouldn't be even considering—"

"Stef," Lena warned.

"Wh—" the blonde sighed, as she looked at her wife and then back to her daughter. "…Do you know what might ease your fear of getting pregnant?" Stef asked in a more enthusiastic tone.

Lena shook her head and tried to hide her smile.

"Abstinence," Stef suggested. "Now that is 100% effective. Right Lena?"

Mariana rolled her eyes. "You didn't tell Jesus or Brandon or Callie to remain virgins forever," she made an observation. "That's kind of sexist."

Stef shook her head and got up to sit on the other side of her daughter, "It has nothing to do with being sexist. We're lesbians, honey. Come on. You know that we're not sexist."

"Then why do I get treated so differently? Like I'm a baby or something?"

"Because…" Stef started as she struggled to come up with a valid excuse but she couldn't. "Because you are _our baby_," she answered as she gave the girl a kiss on her forehead. "That's just your place. You're the youngest girl so we don't want you growing up too fast."

"But that's not fair."

"We know," Lena nodded. "And we know that one day you are going to have sex and we're not going to hate you for it. The same rules that apply to your brothers are going to apply to you girls. We still want you to be able to come to us for these kind of things."

"I will," Mariana answered.

"Like you came to us with the pills?" Stef raised her eyebrows.

The teen sighed.

Lena continued, "We aren't happy about the way you got them. You shouldn't have gone behind our backs when you know that you can be open with us about it and we'll try to understand." She stopped and looked at her wife, "I'll understand," she corrected. "If you don't feel like you can talk to your mom about this then come to me—"

"Wha—" Stef held her mouth open as she stared at her wife, causing Mariana to laugh. "She can come to me, Lena."

"Honey, you can handle the boys. But after today, I think it's better if they feel completely comfortable when they are talking about these things."

"She feels comfortable," Stef assured her. "Right, sweets? You feel comfortable?"

Mariana stared at her mother skeptically.

Lena decided to save her and change the subject, "Mariana, now about these pills… We don't feel comfortable with you taking them for no reason. We know that you are scared about all of this but we also want to you to be able to come to us when you do really think you're ready. So when that day comes, we will revisit the subject and if you still want to go on them then… we can take you to the doctors ourselves. Okay?"

Mariana nodded.

"Okay," Stef said in a defeated tone. "Now you can go."

The teen stood up to leave and took a few steps before turning around. "So does this mean I'm grounded?"

Both woman exchanged glances with each other as they tried to determine just that.

Stef spoke up first, "Just leave while you still can," she eyed her daughter both threateningly and playfully before watching her walk away.

* * *

><p>Stef leaned her body back into the couch and watched as Lena stared at her in disbelief.<p>

"What?" the blonde asked.

"No punishment?"

"She's not having sex. I'm perfectly happy with that," Stef admitted.

"She's been taking birth control behind our backs…"

"But she's not having sex," Stef repeated and watched as her wife's expression didn't change. "Oh come on. You told her to only come to you about this stuff because I'm going to overreact and when I try to be understanding, I get the evil eye from you…"

Lena let out a deep breath and sunk down next to her wife, "I still think we're letting her off too easily."

"Mrs. Understanding thinks I'm being too understanding? Hm? That's a first," Stef chuckled.

"Well, since you're taking my place, I'm sure you'll be perfectly happy with talking to Callie tomorrow, right?"

"About?" Stef questioned while she looked at her wife through squinted eyes.

Lena stared at her wife sternly.

"Oh no," Stef shook her head. "_You_ can do that. You'll take the girls. I'll take Jude."

Lena continued to stare at her wife.

"I'm not talking to her," Stef said.

_Silence._

"I'm not," the blonde repeated.

Lena smiled as she got up to walk away.

"Crap," Stef mumbled to herself.

THE END


	4. The Sex Talk (Stef & Callie) Prt 1

**The Sex Talk: Part 1**

* * *

><p>"Did you get them?" Lena asked anxiously as soon as Stef walked in through the front door.<p>

Stef stared miserably at her wife for a short while before answering, "Yes, I got them. But I don't get why you're so excited about this…" She held up the paper bag for Lena to see as she walked over towards the table.

"I'm not excited. I'm just nervous for you."

"For me? Why?" Stef questioned in confusion. "Here," she said as she tried to hand it over to her.

Lena shook her head and smiled, "Uh-uh. We already discussed how we were doing this. You're going to be the one to talk to her."

Stef's face fell, "I thought you were joking, Lena. There's no way in hell I'm doing this alone. No," she shook her head slightly. "No way. You have to be there too."

"Why would I joke about that, Stef? And after what happened yesterday I thought we'd go easy on her today. One of us is better than both for this discussion. And you and her already have an undeniable bond—"

"Exactly," Stef asserted. "Why ruin it?"

"This isn't going to ruin it," Lena smiled.

"Uhuh?" Stef answered skeptically. "Do you remember when we had our first talk with Mariana?"

"Yes, and it went well from what I can remember."

"She barely spoke to us for like a week," Stef reminded her in a flattened tone.

"Yes, but she was younger. It's not the same. Callie is sixteen. She's more mature and—"

"So maybe she doesn't even need it," the blonde rationalized. "What if… What if she already had this talk with someone else? Or maybe she could've learned everything there is to know in school."

"No one pays attention in sexual ed," Lena said. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's the one class that should be taken seriously and offers the most answers to these kids."

Stef sighed before she stared at her wife. "You do realize this isn't fair right?"

Lena grabbed a banana from the bowl and handed it over towards her, "Sometimes being a parent isn't fair."

* * *

><p>Stef took a deep breath before knocking slightly on her daughters' bedroom door. Luckily, Mariana went out and the boys were downstairs in the living room. She didn't want to risk making this even more uncomfortable.<p>

"Come in," Callie said and Stef almost laughed when she realized the teen was going to regret saying that in a minute or two.

"Hey," Stef smiled once she walked into the room and closed the door shut behind her.

"Hey," Callie smiled as she looked up from her cellphone. But the calm expression on her face quickly dissipated once she saw the banana in Stef's hand and the bag in the other. After what happened last night, her first thought wasn't the most enticing. She had barely even wanted to leave her room after that and now the older woman was coming into her room out of nowhere with the worst item imaginable.

She glanced down at her phone again and began to focus on the photos she had just been editing.

Stef watched her carefully realizing that Callie wasn't going to help in any of this. She realized the girl looked just like she did yesterday when the two asked her about Mariana's birth control pills.

_Completely avoidant_.

The blonde stood there for a while, waiting for the teen to lift her gaze back up and look at her. She didn't. "So," Stef started and coughed nervously directly afterwards. "Sweets, you think we could talk for a minute about something?"

"Sure," Callie tried to answer casually as she kept her gaze down, now editing another photo that she took at the park the other day.

Stef took in more air through her nose before she walked over towards Mariana's bed and sat down, suddenly realizing just how far she was from Callie. She tilted her head to the side before she stood up again and walked over towards the girl. Callie finally lifted her gaze toward Stef when the woman took a seat on the farther end of her bed and placed the bag and banana in between them.

The teen reached for the banana in order to avoid all of this. "Thanks," she said as she grabbed it in her hands and attempted to peel it open.

"Uh," Stef stopped her, while snagging the fruit from her grip. "That's not to eat. It serves another purpose," she answered nervously and twitched her eye. "God, I don't want to do this," she mumbled honestly.

"Then don't," Callie said matter-of-factly.

"Easy for you to say," Stef told her. "Mama is making me but… this isn't," Stef paused. "This isn't exactly how I'd prefer to spend my afternoon either," she informed her.

"What if… what if we just told her that we spoke?" Callie suggested sneakily, causing the blonde to look at her strangely.

"You're not suggesting we lie to my wife and your mom?" the woman questioned both playfully and accusingly. "You have been spending waaaay too much time with Mariana."

Callie let out an exaggerated breath, causing the blonde to give her a look.

"Sorry," Callie murmured. "But this talk is pretty much useless, so…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh really?" Stef asked out of pure curiosity. "And why is that?"

Callie had just admitted to her yesterday that her and Wyatt weren't having sex and now she was worried she'd hear something else from her mouth.

* * *

><p>The teen looked at the blonde in disbelief. <em>Did she really forget what happened?<em> she wondered. "Stef, I'm not a…" She stopped since she didn't even want to say the word.

Stef made a saddened face when she realized what Callie was going to say. "Callie, just because… just because something bad happened to you doesn't mean you're not a virgin."

"That's exactly what it means," Callie urged.

"No," Stef responded just as firmly. She didn't really want to get into this and she couldn't believe she hadn't even considered the possibility before walking into the room. But the previous sex-talks she had with her other kids didn't have to delve so deep into another uncomfortable topic at the same time. "What happened to you… what Liam did to you didn't count," she finally told her.

"Oh, so I can choose when it counts now? Come on, Stef," Callie tried to smile as if nothing the blonde was saying was making it any sense.

"Honey," Stef reached her hand out for hers, causing Callie to look away. "Sex is a lot more than just the physical aspect of it. There's so much more than what happens," the blonde stopped to examine Callie's face when she realized that the teen finally turned her attention towards her. Hesitantly, Stef decided to continue, "How it happens, when it happens, with who it happens with and why all play a much bigger role. It's about the emotional connection you feel with another person, which is hopefully the right person. You can't just base sex off of what happened two years ago with that—" Stef paused again when she realized she was about to curse. She let in another deep breath and let it out, "The point is that everything else matters a million times more than the physicality of it all."

Callie thought about what the woman was saying and wanted to believe her more than anything. But after all of that time of assuming that she wasn't a virgin, it was strange for someone to believe that she was.

Stef noticed her daughter's resistance and decided to push her own boundaries. "Take Mike and I for example. When we—"

Callie put her hand up to stop the woman in disgust, "Please don't talk about sex with Mike."

Stef burst out laughing at the sudden shift in Callie's words and tone. "I won't."

"Good," the teen answered thankfully.

Stef tried to think of something else to say but after a few seconds she couldn't think of another example so she decided to continue, "The point that I was trying to make was that sex with Mike—"

Callie rolled her eyes.

"That's all it was," Stef pressed. "I didn't feel any different afterwards for a long time. There weren't the same emotions for eachother since I didn't love him the way I love Lena… It was always just something _physical _we did because we were married or because I wanted to convince myself I was straight. But I always felt empty afterwards…" Stef's tone changed after she continued, "Now with Lena on the other hand—"

"Please stop," Callie begged.

The blonde smiled slightly. "Basically, I felt like a virgin before I met her. Then, I met her and I didn't. There I stopped," Stef joked. "The emotions and the right person you share the experience with change everything. Liam doesn't get to take that away from you."

"Got it," Callie nodded in hopes that the conversation had finally come to an end. What Stef was saying made sense and she understood it but the conversation was still getting awkward for her. "Can I go now?"

"Do you believe me?" Stef asked worriedly, ignoring her daughter's request.

"No, I get it. I'm listening," the girl tried to assure her.

"But do you believe me?" Stef questioned again.

"Yes," Callie answered positively.

Stef studied the teen's face for a short while before she spoke again. "…Because, if you want to talk about anything else, I want you to know that your mama and I will always be there to listen… Alright?"

Callie nodded. "Yes. Got it," she answered and the two just stared at each other for a few more seconds before Callie finally spoke again. "Now can I go?"

"Nope. I still haven't even gotten to the really important stuff," Stef answered as she lifted up the banana. "Now that we got that part out of the way, let's discuss protection..."

To be continued.


	5. The Sex Talk (Stef & Callie) Prt 2

**The Sex Talk: Part 2**

* * *

><p>Callie made a less than impressed face, which Stef chose to ignore.<p>

"Stef, I know about protection."

The blonde squinted her face at her and decided to embarrass her even more. _If she had to go through all of this embarrassment, then someone else would have to join her in it._

"And what is it that you think know about it? Protection, I mean…" Stef clarified as she put her hand with the banana back down.

Callie shook her head slightly. She kind of preferred if Lena were to do this. At least Lena wouldn't take so much joy in watching her struggle. "You're having fun with this aren't you?"

Stef chuckled nervously, "Callie, nothing about this is fun. But if you're the expert on all of this, I want to know." The blonde laughed again. "So?"

"What?" the teen questioned.

"What do you know about protection?" Stef asked, allowing for Callie to be the teacher for a bit.

Callie shook her head again before answering, "To use it."

Stef nodded understandably and tried to appear clueless for her next question. "Use what?"

Callie pressed her lips together and glared at her mother in response.

The blonde laughed, choosing to let Callie's stressful teaching session come to an end. She put her hand in the bag and pulled out a box of condoms that was noticeably bigger than Callie had imagined. She tossed it over to the teen and Callie caught them before the box could hit her chest.

"Open it," Stef instructed.

The girl rolled her eyes as she opened the box and listened to Stef ramble.

"Now, I got the non-latex ones just incase you were… allergic to it so…" She stopped to point at the box, "That's a thirty six count so whenever you are done with that you can just…uh, maybe you can put it outside of your bedroom door or something?" Stef squinted her face as she spoke. "You know, just so I know to get more."

Callie opened the box and looked back up at the blonde, "36 condoms? When will I ever be done with 36 condoms?"

"Well, I don't know, Callie," Stef shrugged her shoulders awkwardly. "But when you are, I should know so that I don't have to go through another Jesus disaster."

"Jesus ran out of condoms?" Callie questioned out of curiosity.

"No, he was just being stupid," the blonde confessed, causing Callie to chuckle while she tried to hand the box back to her.

"Nu-uh," Stef put her hands up in resistance. "Take one out."

Callie rolled her eyes as she took two of them out and separated them.

* * *

><p>Stef held up the banana again so that the teen would see. "Okay," Stef nodded. "Now, this… this is the male's…manhood?" Stef shrugged her shoulders and it was obvious that she felt less than pleasant discussing this part.<p>

Callie interrupted her and smiled, "It looks like just a banana to me."

The blonde stuck her tongue out at her and gave a short fake-laugh. "Ha ha, Callie. Let's just pretend that it isn't, okay?"

The teen sighed.

"Or I can go to the sex-shop and get something more _descriptive_—"

"No," Callie answered firmly. "I got it."

"Okay," Stef smiled when her tactic worked. "So basically this—"

"Stef, no offense but why do I need to learn about this? Last time I checked, I don't have a… banana?"

"Ahah!" Stef answered. "Very good question, Callie. And this is why _I_ am the teacher and _you're_ the student. Glad you're finally getting it," she teased, causing for Callie to throw her a disbelieving look. "Just because you don't have one of these," Stef paused to point at the banana, "…doesn't mean you don't need to know what a condom looks like when it's on properly. That's very important because you don't know if the person you choose to have sex with is totally inexperienced and doesn't know what he's doing—"

"That's never going to happen," Callie informed her. She'd argue her way and try to skip through all of this if she could.

"Never say never," Stef said sternly. "Putting it on the wrong way can cause for it to break and not become effective at all. And it's only like 98% effective as it is, so you want to make sure the guy you choose _will_ put it on right." Stef smiles slightly when she notices just how disgusted Callie is about all of this. "The guy has to pinch it at the top and let out all of the air before putting it on. If he doesn't do this, the air at the top along with the friction can cause the condom to break and then—"

"And what am I supposed to do? Ask Wyatt to see his… thing beforehand, to check for air?" Callie asked with a horrified and perplexed look on her face.

"Yes," Stef answered in a firm tone. "You can't be shy when it comes to these things. If you're choosing to get naked with someone, then you can't—"

"Fine, I won't," Callie stopped her. "I won't have sex," she continued as if it were the only other rational decision and would get all of this to stop.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Callie. I'm not finished," the blonde informed her. "Aside from checking for air, which you must ALWAYS do," Stef widened her eyes, "You need to make sure Wyatt or…. whoever changes the condom every time he ejj-jaculates," Stef stuttered. "If not, it's more likely to slip off during sex."

Callie shook her head.

* * *

><p>"What if I can avoid asking him? What if… what if he puts on two condoms instead of one? It would be like double the protection," the teen rationalized.<p>

Stef squinted her face at her. "What like double bagging?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded.

"NO!" Stef practically wailed, catching Callie off-guard.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You don't ever ever do that! Ever!" Stef yelled and stared at Callie for a short bit longer until she realized Callie had no idea what she was actually saying. The woman took in a deep breath before she continued in a much calmer voice, "The friction between the two condoms could cause both to break. That's a really stupid idea," Stef kept staring at her wide-eyed.

"Okay," Callie voiced loudly. "Sorry, I was just asking a question," she continued.

"It's okay," the blonde answered after she calmed down completely. "I just didn't get that question with any of the other kids so I was… caught a little off-guard is all. I'm sorry."

Callie stared back at her blankly.

"Open the wrapper," Stef changed the subject.

"Do we really have to do a demonstration, Stef?"

"Yes, we do," Stef said playfully and watched as Callie ripped open the condom unenthusiastically.

"I don't think other kid's sex-talks are this detailed," Callie complained as she removed the condom from the pouch and eyed it in disgust. "Ew, why is it so slippery?"

Stef tried so hard to keep a straight face, "The outside if it is coated with lubricant." She attempted to hand the banana over to Callie, "Go ahead. Put it on like I told you."

Callie stared back at her and grabbed the banana. "You make it sound like it's a sweater or something."

Stef smiled as she watched her daughter pinch the top of it and pull it over the banana. "There, happy?" Callie asked as she handed it back to Stef and watched as the woman examined it closely.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "Now, you need to use one of these _every. single. time. Callie."_

"Okay."

"I'm serious," Stef stressed. "Don't let Wyatt or any other idiot try to convince you that you don't need one or that he'll pull out or anything stupid like that."

"Got it," Callie nodded and it was obvious that she was annoyed.

"That ridiculous pull-out method isn't very effective at all. You can still get pregnant even if the guy does pull out on time. And only an actual condom will protect against pregnancy and STDs."

"I know," Callie continued.

"Smart girl," the woman praised. "And you know, just like we told Mariana last night, if you decide you want to go on the pill… come to us and we will discuss it further."

"Why did she have those birth control pills if she wasn't having sex?" the teen questioned out of curiosity.

"I don't know," Stef agreed. "It's like she was being smart and not smart at the same time," Stef confessed in a flattened tone. She was _still_ confused about that situation.

Callie smiled as she began to take the condom off of the banana, "I dare you to eat this," Callie suggested.

"What?" Stef smiled. "No way," she shook her head.

"Why not?" Callie questioned as she pulled the condom off completely and watched as it slipped from her fingers and flew towards Stef's face, hitting her on the cheek in the process.

The blonde closed her eyes shut and Callie's hands immediately went up to her face as she tried to keep herself from bursting out laughing. Stef didn't move.

"Stef, I'm so sorry," she had trouble saying.

The blonde kept her eyes tightened. "Tell me you did not slap me in the face with a condom?"

The teen made a nervous face before standing up from the bed and making her way over toward the door. Stef finally opened her eyes, and wiped her face with her hand before staring at the girl seriously.

"I'm sorry," Callie gave in as she reached for the doorknob but couldn't hide the bit of laughter that wanted so badly to escape from her mouth.

"Sorry that you just insulted a lesbian or sorry that you slapped me with it?" Stef asked carefully.

Callie pursed her lips together nervously before slowly opening the door farther and slipping out of the room. "It was an accident," Callie said from the other side of the door as she tried to listen for any movement.

Stef smiled when she saw the shadow from the bottom of the door, "I'll give you a five second head start. Five…"

Callie's eyes widened as she backed away and made her way down the stairs.

The End.


	6. Sex Toys (Stef & Lena) Prt 1

**This was a request by daydreamer080992. I actually really liked this idea. **

* * *

><p><strong>This two-shot takes place pre-pilot.<strong>

**Sex Toys: Part 1**

Stef wasn't sure what caused her to walk into the sex-shop. She had been doing some research about them out of curiosity for the past couple days. But this was all too new to her, and Lena seemed like a pro compared to herself. She knew she was totally inexperienced in the lesbian-sex department and it didn't help that she felt Lena wasn't being completely honest with her.

_How could she possibly be pleasuring the woman when she felt like she had no idea what she was doing?_ They had sex twice and both times Stef felt like a complete idiot. She hadn't even wanted to do it again until she was sure she'd impress her, but how much of the research that she found online was actually accurate?

_I'm only going inside to look_, Stef thought to herself. _Maybe she'd find a book or something on the topic of inexperienced twenty-six-year-old women that have no clue what they're doing in the sack…_

Before she knew it, she was inside of the small dimly lit store and glancing around the place. Thankfully, everyone seemed too involved in their own searches to really notice her. It was bad enough she hadn't even known exactly what she was doing there in the first place, but the fact that she was surrounded with nothing but dildos and vibrators, leather dressed mannequins and whips and chains, neon pink lights, and a ridiculously large collection of pornos was enough to make her feel like turning back and walking out. And she did try to, but when she whipped her body around another woman was staring right at her. The awkwardness she felt at that moment caused her to turn back and keep going deeper into the store.

She never had this problem with Mike. She never even really felt the need to question whether or not she was actually pleasing him. In fact, she didn't even care no matter how mean that sounded.

The blonde turned her gaze up to absurd amount of vibrators hanging from the wall. _Why the hell did they have to make so many?_ she wondered as she made a face. _Didn't they all just do the same thing? Vibrate?_

"Hi, do you need help with anything?" a younger woman with pale skin and red hair asked from behind her. The cheeriness in her voice catches Stef off-guard. _Why was she so cheery and calm?_

"Uh…" Stef started painfully while she stared at the woman in complete confusion. "Hm…" she made a nervous face. "I don't…" she shook her head, "I don't know?" she finished with a shoulder shrug.

The woman smiled kindly. Nervous people coming in here was quite common and she learned not to laugh at them and be professional. "Well, what is it that you like?"

Stef squinted her eyes at her.

"There's the bullet vibrator," the redhead pointed to the one nearest to Stef, "…which you can use around sensitive areas such as the clitoris and is fairly small. There's the pocket vibrator," she pointed to the one directly next to the other, "…now that is amazing because it actually fits in your pocket and you can take it anywhere." Stef stared at the device strangely. _Where would someone carry a vibrator to?_ The blonde watched as the woman grabbed one from the wall to show her. "Then there's the vibrating ring, which is a hand-free vibrator. The ring goes around your guy's penis and that one's actually fun for you both."

Stef made another face.

"Okay, you don't like these," the girl nodded. "Gotcha. What about the external vibrator?" she asked as she grabbed one from the shelf that looked like a huge rock with a slit in the middle.

Stef kept her eyes focused on the one in her hand and made a disgusted face that the woman didn't see since she kept talking.

"These are intended to be held externally against the body. The ergonomic curves focus on both the clitoris and the vulva… Then, there's the G-spot vibrator. The name speaks for itself," the woman laughed as she stared back up at the blonde for confirmation on any of these items. "Are any of these appealing to you?"

"Uh…" Stef peered up at the woman and then to the devices in her hands for a long time. She furrowed her eyebrows, "It's not really for me…"

"Oh! It's a gift!" the woman smiled. "Then you can go with pretty much any of these."

"No," Stef shook her head. "It's not really a… a gift," she said awkwardly. "It's a…It's a… I'm a lesbian!" she blurted out louder than she intended to and turned her attention towards the rest of the store and noticed a few people staring at her in confusion. Stef tilted her head to the side and glanced back down at the devices and twirled her finger in their direction, "So I'm not really sure which is best… for this kind of thing. I'm a little new to all of this," she pointed again to the huge collection of vibrators on the wall.

The redhead laughed, causing for Stef to stare at her in amazement.

"It's fine," the woman told her. "I know exactly what you need."

To be continued…


	7. Sex Toys (Stef & Lena) Prt 2

**Sex Toys: Part 2**

"Hey," Lena greeted as she stepped inside her girlfriend's apartment and gave her a kiss. She couldn't help but be surprised when Stef actually kissed her back. Lena had actually been quite nervous about their date today. It seemed that for the past few days, her partner had been very distant with her, and then she asked her to come over out of nowhere. Something wasn't adding up. "You're in a good mood," Lena told her.

"I'm always in a good mood when you're around," Stef answered while giving Lena a confused look as she grabbed her jacket from her and hung it on the hook. "Now, I can't speak for you once you get a load my cooking," the blonde teased.

"Oh please," Lena smiled. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yeah," the blonde chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up," she warned. "My mom taught me. And as much as I love my mom, I could've done without her cooking growing up."

"That's not nice," Lena informed her.

"Neither was her cooking. My dad and I had an addiction to frozen dinners just to prove it."

"Oh Stef," Lena shook her head as she walked further in.

"Just the truth… Would you like something to drink while you wait?" the blonde asked.

"Red wine?"

"Coming right up," Stef nodded as she started walking towards the kitchen and stopped halfway. "But quick question. How long exactly does it take for a chicken to cook in the microwave? Do you know?" The blonde stared at her girlfriend seriously.

Lena laughed at the joke and straightened her face when Stef stared at her blankly in response. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Lena's jaw dropped open slightly while she stared at Stef. "Um…" she started awkwardly until Stef gave in and smiled.

"Don't worry we're not even having chicken," she answered sweetly before walking back towards the kitchen.

Lena shook her head slightly and tried to hide her embarrassment. "Can I use your bathroom for a sec?" she asked as she stood up.

* * *

><p>Lena smiled once she got a moment to herself and turned on the sink to wash her hands. She was relieved that things were taking a turn for the better. She didn't even care that Stef probably didn't know how to cook. She glanced down and noticed Stef's gym bag on the bathroom floor. <em>She must've changed and started cooking as soon as she got home,<em> the brunette realized.

But something sticking out of the bag slightly immediately caught Lena's attention. She stared at it for a second before she let the curiosity in her take over and knelt down to see what it was...

* * *

><p>After dinner Lena tried her best to focus on the food and not say anything. But every once in a while, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Stef kept staring at her strangely and asking her what was so funny, but the brunette would say that it was something she wouldn't get or something that happened at work that she kept thinking of.<p>

Eventually Stef just couldn't take it anymore. "Lena, is the food really that bad?" she asked worriedly.

"What?" Lena questioned in confusion. "No," she shook her head.

"Because I don't have to cook, ya know? I would've preferred to just take you out. But if I recall correctly, you were the one that wanted to do something else. You were the one that said we shouldn't have to spend a lot of money to spend time amidst a bunch of strangers."

"It's not that," Lena tried to assure her. "I promise you it's not the food."

"Then what is it?" Stef furrowed her eyebrows at her and tried to think of another explanation. _Did she have food on her face? Lipstick on her teeth?_

"It's," Lena tried to start but the serious look on Stef's face made her press her lips together again to keep from laughing. Stef rolled her eyes and Lena took a deep breath before she continued. "Okay," she started assertively, "I found something in the bathroom," she nodded and stopped talking, hoping that Stef would put it together.

"What?" the blonde questioned.

Now all of this was making Lena even more nervous so she took another deep breath. "Babe, it's nothing bad. It's just…" She sighed again. "…Stef, why do you have like an entire sex-shop in your gym bag?"

Stef's face immediately fell at Lena's question. Her complexion went from pale to bright red with seconds.

"Honey," Lena tried to soothe in a calming voice when she saw her girlfriend's reaction. She attempted to put her hand on top of Stef's from across the table, but Stef immediately moved it before getting up from the table and walking towards her room. "Oh my god," she mumbled.

"Stef, it's okay," Lena attempted to assure her. "I was just… confused to find strap-ons and dildos and vibrators—"

"Oh my God!" Stef yelled even louder, hoping that Lena would stop.

"I said it was okay!" Lena answered this time.

"No, it's not okay, Lena! You weren't supposed to find them!" Stef told her as she stopped and turned around to face the woman when they made it in the room.

"What?" Lena appeared perplexed. "Was it supposed to be a surprise or something?"

"Yeah. Kinda!" Stef tilted her head. "Not really," she mumbled. "I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders.

Lena tried not to laugh and took another deep breath. "Why wouldn't you just ask me, babe? Are you not…" Lena paused before asking the next question. "Is there something missing when we…"

Stef shrugged her shoulders. "You tell me!" she practically shouted out of nervousness.

Lena smiled from lack of what else to do. "Babe, what do you mean?"

"I don't know! That's the point!" Stef sighed before she continued, "Look, I just went to the store for a book. I swear," she answered as she sat down on the bed. "Next thing I know, I'm walking out of the store with one of everything just to get the woman to stop talking."

Lena laughed out loud this time, causing for Stef to shoot her a stare. "I'm sorry," she tried to collect herself. "A book?" the brunette asked seriously.

"Yes, a book."

"About what?"

"About what the hell I'm doing wrong," Stef felt the need to remind her.

* * *

><p>Lena walked over towards the bed and sat down beside her girlfriend. "Honey, you're not doing anything wrong."<p>

Stef shot her a disbelieving look. "Like you'd actually tell me if I was?" Stef snarled. "Look, I just wanted to be _better_ for you."

"You are."

Stef shook her head. "You're not getting it… Now the book," Stef put her index finger up, "The book would get it."

"The book knows nothing about our relationship," Lena reminded her.

"How do you know?" Stef asserted defiantly.

"Because it doesn't know anything about me and what I care about."

"Which is why I bought everything," Stef rationalized as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stef," Lena tried to stop her.

"Uhuh?" Stef nodded. _She was still going to be stubborn about this_.

"You don't need to worry about impressing me, with your cooking or…" Lena paused, "…with vibrators or anything else."

Stef rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," Lena laughed. "All that matters to me is that we're together."

"So you don't care about bad sex?" the blonde asked sarcastically.

"We don't have bad sex," Lena argued. "You don't give yourself enough credit. The point is that you shouldn't feel like you have to do all of this extra stuff to impress me. Just having you is enough."

"But I want to, Lena," Stef admitted as she stood up and walked over towards the dresser before leaning her body against it. "I want to be good for you and not feel like I'm not."

"You are," Lena tried to assure her. "You don't need to buy every item in the store to be good enough for me. Trying so hard takes the fun out of it… And Stef, I think I should be consulted about these kinds of decisions if I'm going to be expected to be… involved in them," Lena finished awkwardly.

Stef shook her head and chuckled, "Of course. And I'm sorry."

"Just how were you going to introduce me to all of those toys?" Lena challenged out of curiosity.

Stef shut her eyes out of the desperation to just disappear.

"It's obvious you weren't going to tell me," Lena tried to lighten the mood. "Was I just going to wake up in the middle of night with you—"

The blonde opened her eyes. "Okay!" Stef shouted to stop her. "No toys," she shook her head and laughed. "I got it."

"…I didn't say no toys," Lena stopped her. "Stef, toys can be fun… as long as they're not the main focus behind the sex."

Stef tilted her head at her woman's comment. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Lena smiled even wider. "And you don't need them for the connection but…"

"Uhuh?" Stef furrowed her eyebrows as she focused on Lena's nervous movements.

"They are great props," Lena nodded.

Stef's nodded and then her gaze flew awkwardly to everywhere around the room as she wondered whether or not to ask her next question. "Do you want me to get them?" she suggested flirtatiously.

"Is that what you want?" Lena questioned her. At this point, Lena wanted to make sure that it was something Stef wanted to do for her too.

Stef walked out of the room without saying anything, leaving Lena feeling extremely confused. She waited a few more seconds before starting to stand up. But she froze when she saw Stef returning with the gym bag and closing the door behind her.

Lena shook her head and smiled.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Sex scenes are a big no-no for me. Too awkward and I know this is supposed to be awkward but no. just no. Sorry.<strong>

**And OMG! I just did research about the vibrators. I would've been Stef in that store. **_**Like why the hell do they have so many?**_** :P**


	8. Drunk Mariana Prt 1

**A/N: I got this request a while ago and only wrote half of it. Tonight I finished the other half. Requests are still welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk Mariana: Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that even happened to her! Not that Kelsey didn't totally deserve it, because she did. But I wish I recorded it!" Mariana laughed.<p>

"Mariana, shhhhhhhh!" Callie scolded as she pressed her fingers to her lips. The Latin girl watched as her sister tried to get the key into the hole.

"Finnnnee," the drunken sister answered and waited a whole two seconds before getting bored. "What's taking so long?" Mariana questioned in an exaggerated tone.

Callie tried to bite her tongue. "These are your keys," she answered honestly. "I can't tell which–"

"Ugh! Gimme. Let me do it," she said as she snatched the keys from her sister. "It's the hot-pink one. Duh," she said as she pointed to it and placed it in the hole, turning it clockwise and unlocking it. "See," she said proudly.

"Okay, just try to be quiet, Mariana, please?" Callie begged before opening the door fully. Her sister pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key, causing for Callie to shake her head.

She knew that Mariana could barely keep her legs straight and she had to help her to the bedroom, but she was worried about getting caught beforehand. Last time, her moms told her to call them if this ever happened again but she didn't. So if they were to get caught, she knew she'd get in trouble too.

They had only been halfway up the stairs and Callie was struggling for dear life. She wanted to yell at her sister to try and hold her legs up but she didn't want to risk grabbing either of her moms' attention. They were probably in the kitchen or in the backyard, or worse their bedroom…

And to make matters worse, Mariana found the faces that Callie kept making every time she almost made them fall was downright hilarious. The fact that the two had been in the exact same situation before was even funnier to her.

"Déjà vu, Callie," Mariana smiled as she pointed to Callie's face and touched the tip of her nose.

"Yeah," Callie nodded and mumbled in a less than pleasant manner. "Mariana please. Just hold yourself up so we both don't fly down the stairs," she whispered.

Mariana burst out in laughter at her sister's comment. Callie was almost positive everyone must've heard and immediately pressed her palm over her sister's mouth and shut her eyes from fear. A few seconds later, she removed it when she assumed she wouldn't say anything else.

The Latin girl pointed at Callie and proved her wrong, "You said we could fly." She laughed again, "Are you sure you're not the one who's drunk?"

Callie attempted to shush her for the thousandth time. "Mariana, they're going to hear you."

"They're all passed out like a log… or logs," Mariana's voice rose a little at the end. "Which is it?" she practically yelled, causing for Callie to immediately widen her eyes at her drunk sister.

"You're going to get us both in trouble, please?"

"Why?" Mariana asked.

"Because I was supposed to be watching you."

"Yeah, great job you did at that. You had _one_ job, Callie. _One _job." Mariana said sarcastically. "And relax. You didn't know I would ditch you."

"Thank you for that," Callie snarled.

"You're welcome," Mariana laughed. "Plus, you did good. You didn't even drink with me. Maybe you should have. Then, you probably wouldn't have been such a snobby b—never mind," Mariana answered when she realized she was going a bit overboard. Callie helped her up the stairs some more until they reached their bedroom. She layed her sister on her bed and removed the covers so that Mariana could get in. Once she was in, Callie placed the comforter over her body and sighed in relief.

She got her to bed without drawing anyone's attention.

"Please get some sleep before Stef and Lena come up here and kill us."

"Okay," Mariana nodded even though she wasn't even paying attention to her sister anymore. "Callie, I'm hungry."

"Well, suck it up for now," Callie tried to tell her.

"Can you go get me something."

"What?" Callie asked in a flabbergasted tone. "No," she tried to sound firm. "No way."

"Please?" the Latin girl pleaded.

"No," Callie widened her eyes even more.

"Fine! Then I'll get it myself!" As soon as Mariana attempted to get up, Callie pushed her back down on the bed and grunted angrily but Mariana just sat up again.

"I'll go," Callie gave in. "Just please don't move," she finished before pointing her finger at her warningly with a look to match.

"Okay," Mariana smiled as if she'd won.

* * *

><p>Callie rolled her eyes before exiting and making her way downstairs. She tried her best to tiptoe down the steps and make it to the kitchen with as little noise as possible. But when the floorboard creaked, Lena's voice came right after.<p>

"Callie, Mariana, is that you?" Lena shouted from the dining room.

Callie closed her eyes and tried to make her way down the rest of the steps. It was a horrible avoidance technique but that was the best thing she could think of.

She made it into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to scan it. Immediately her hand reached for the first thing she saw, some leftovers from dinner last night. She figured Mariana would just have to eat it cold because there was no way in hell she was heating it up right now. She also grabbed a water bottle and tried to close the refrigerator handle with her elbow, only to have to slam shut on accident.

"Crap," she mumbled while she made a nervous face.

"Callie, you didn't hear Lena call for you?" Stef asked as she stepped into the kitchen at that moment. Just as the teen was about to answer, Stef spoke again. "Where's Mariana?"

"Oh," Callie started nervously. "Yeah, I think she went straight to bed," the girl answered with an awkward and consecutive nod and pressed her lips together.

"To bed? Already? That's not like her…"

Callie shrugged her shoulders. "Uh, she seemed tired."

"How long ago did you two get home?"

"Not long," Callie replied. She figured that short and vague answers were probably for the best. The last thing she wanted to do was say too much and to get caught.

"Well, why don't you come to the living room and watch a movie with us? We're about to start another. It's just me, Lena, and Jude. We'd love for you to join us," Stef offered an invitation to the girl.

But that wasn't an option for Callie right now. Mariana could come down looking for her food at any second and give them both up.

"Oh," Callie glanced toward the doorway of the living room as she tried to think of what to do. "Um, I'm actually tired. So I kinda just wanna go to bed too."

"But I thought you were hungry?"

"Huh?" Callie asked with a confused expression on her face. Stef furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the girl, who still had two Tupperware bowls of leftover food in her hands. Callie smiled, "I'm a little hungry. But I'm heading for bed right after. Promise," she said.

"Are you sure?" Stef questioned, obviously less than convinced.

"Uhmn," the teen quickly answered before an extremely loud thump came from the floor above them. Stef's eyes immediately widened and Callie bit her lip as she watched the blonde practically run from the kitchen and make her way up the steps.

**To be continued...**


	9. Drunk Mariana Prt 2

Drunk Mariana: Prt 2

* * *

><p>Stef bolted up the stairs instinctively at the sound of the loud thump coming from the second floor. The moment she got to the top, she saw Brandon's door immediately fly open.<p>

"What the hell was that?" she asked him since he was the first person she got a hold of.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. Stef turned her attention away from him but didn't even consider checking the girl's room since Callie told Stef that Mariana was sleeping.

"Jesus!" she yelled before making her way over to the boys' room next. But when she flung the door open, she found her son with his eyes closed, lying on the bed with his headphones over his head.

Stef quickly scanned that room before whipping her body around to make her way to the girls' room next. But when she got the door open all of the way, she glanced around and squinted her eyes in confusion when she didn't see anyone in sight. Stef made a face before walking all the way inside to double check. What she hadn't expected to find was her daughter lying flat on the floor completely motionless. Instinctively, she managed to run to her daughter's side to get a closer look at the teen.

"Oh my god, MARIANA. WHAT HAPPENED?" Stef yelled at her. The first thing she picked up was that the brunette had her eyes wide open and she was staring up at the ceiling with a new found fascination. It was obvious to the cop that her daughter had fallen, but the look on Mariana's face was really beginning to make her nervous. She was almost positive they'd have to make a trip to the emergency room.

But what her mother didn't know was that she was simply attempting to focus long enough on one spot so that the room would stop spinning. A task that she was realizing was physically impossible.

The woman frantically dropped down onto the floor a knelt beside her. "What's wrong? What hurts? Can you move?"

"I flew," Mariana answered jokingly right before she started cracking up again. "Just like you said I would."

The look in Stef's eyes shifted immediately when the realization dawned on her. They became steelier as the anger she was beginning to feel grew stronger.

"Did you get my food?" the teen asked as she tried her best to focus on the figure above her, who was now studying the drunken gleam in her eyes. "You're _not_ Callie," the teen mumbled in a depressed voice as she tried to get up. She attempted to use the nightstand beside her bed to help her but it ended up taking longer than she thought.

Eventually, she was able to make it into a standing position.

"You're drunk!" Stef practically yelled as she watched as Mariana's body involuntarily leaned back against the wall for support. "And you scared the crap out of me!" she added as if that made the situation all the more worse.

"No," she put her finger up in defiance while trying her best to pretend she was sober. _Whatever you do, don't laugh_, she kept repeating to herself in her mind. "I just fell, mom. I'm fine," she tried to sound serious but the spilt alcohol on her shirt made it all the more obvious.

"I can't believe this," Stef shook her head as she stared at her daughter in disappointment. "This is the second time you've done this! Come home drunk!" she decided to clarify.

"I'm not—"

"Zip it!" Stef interrupted, eyeing her daughter warningly. "How many drinks did you have?" she placed her hands on her hips and watched as Mariana walked over towards her bed before sitting on it. "Mariana?"

The teen just looked at her in response as she pulled the blanket back over her body and layed down, leaning her head against the pillow.

"Mariana!" Stef shouted even louder.

"You just told me to zip it!" Mariana shouted back. She had very little fear in her mother at this state of mind. "Do you want me to answer you or not?" she continued as she sat back up.

"Unbelievable!" Stef shook her head before glancing back at her. "You convince us that we should trust you and this is how you decide to gain our trust? By coming home li-like this," Stef stuttered.

Mariana rolled her eyes. "Here we go…" The last thing she wanted at this point was a lecture from her mom.

"Do you think this is okay, Mariana? You're fifteen!" Stef pointed out. "It's illegal for one thing and we already went over this! I don't–" Stef paused and shook her head in disbelief. "Who gave you the alcohol?" she decided to question. It wasn't the most important question but she knew an adult must have had to had purchased it and he or she was somehow partly to blame.

"I just fell!" Mariana repeated. "You think you'd ask if I was okay at least. But no! _Mariana, how many drinks did you have?_" she tried to say mockingly.

Stef let out a deep breath and tried to gain her composure. "You fell because you were jumping on the bed. Don't give me that–"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hey. What's with all the yelling?" Lena interrupted the two of them while she bolted into the room at the sound of her wife and daughter feuding. She glanced at Mariana who was still lying on her bed.<p>

"Ask her," Mariana said forcefully while gesturing toward Stef.

Stef's shook her head angrily and took in another deep breath. When she opened her mouth to answer, her daughter interrupted.

"I fell from my bed, Mama. I hit my head. REALLY HARD," Mariana exaggerated.

Stef made a disgusted face and stared at her wife, who had a softened and calm expression on her own face. "Lena…"

"What?"

"Would you please look at her," the blonde urged.

Lena appeared confused by Stef's suggestion but did look at her. Lena managed to get Mariana to finally look her in the eye and she could see the obvious shine and pinkness in them.

"Mariana," Lena began as she sighed. "Were you drinking?"

The teen glanced downwards. She was now beginning to realize that she wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. That was a clear indication to the woman.

"Where did you get the alcohol from?" Lena continued.

"Everywhere! Does that even matter?" Mariana questioned rhetorically. "I hit my head, and all you two can talk about is dat I'm drunk…when I'm actually not dat drunk so?"

"You promised us that you wouldn't drink after the last time," Lena felt the need to remind her. "Do you remember that?"

Mariana took a deep breath before continuing. "I know," she admitted. "But it was a party," she was quick to retort. "What did you think we were going to do? Sit by the TV n watch movies while eating popcorn? Of course there was going to be alcohol thereeee…" the teen answered as she stared at both of her moms as if they were insane to think otherwise.

"Callie didn't drink," Stef told her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And since when does Callie ever actually decide to do anything fun?" Mariana decided to question.

Stef took her eyes off of her daughter and stared at her wife with her mouth tightened shut. She knew that the blonde was getting ready to blow a gasket and was looking toward her to say something to calm the situation down before things got a lot worse.

"Mariana," Lena attempted to remain collective. "I–" she paused as she tried to think of a better way to start. "We're not happy with the way that you're acting right now. You're highly inebriated AND… and this isn't you."

"How do you know?" Mariana interjected. "I feel perfectly OKAY with myself right now. In fact, I feel _better_ than okay," she answered nonchalantly with a shoulder shrug.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DRUNK!" Stef finally yelled out loud.

"Stef!" Lena attempted to steady her. "Please lower your voice. The other kids are going to hear you. It's a waste of time. She'll forget everything we say to her in the morning with our luck and if not, it'll probably go in one ear and out the other. Let's just go to bed and discuss this in the morning."

Stef stared and Lena in disbelief as if she hadn't agreed at all with that idea. She was pissed off that this was happening a second time and she was afraid it'll keep happening if they kept letting her get off as easily as they did the first time. She turned her gaze toward her daughter once more and noticed Mariana's eyes were barely kept open. It was almost as if she were falling asleep throughout all of this.

"MARIANA!" Stef shouted purposely in order to jolt her daughter awake.

The teen's eyes immediately flew open and she sat up a little more and stared at her moms. "WHAT?"

Stef grunted out of anger and looked toward her wife.

"Stef, please? We'll figure something out."

"Like what?" Mariana mumbled.

"Like you don't even want to know," Stef voiced angrily as she began walking toward the door.

Mariana couldn't help but feel nervous by her mom's response. It certainly made her no longer want to go to bed, but she didn't want to re-ask the question either from fear of what might happen. She placed her head on her pillow and tried to close her eyes.

"Sleep," Stef smiled creepily. "Sleep and relax while you can because tomorrow…_tomorrow is another day_."

Lena took in a deep breath before grabbing her wife and leading her out of the room. And as soon as the brunette closed the door, Stef spoke.

"Can you believe that?" Stef asked with her eyes still widened as she pointed toward the closed door. "She's really going to sleep?"

"Honey," Lena began.

"What?" Stef crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let it go," she attempted to calm her as she reached for her wife's arm and pulled her away.

THE END

**Author's Note: Do you guys want me to separate these into separate fics? I've got a request to do so but I'm not sure about it yet. I realize that some of you may prefer to favorite specific ones rather than having to go through the entire selection(however long it may be). This one will still remain up. Lmk**


	10. First Response (1shot) (Stef&Callie)

**First Response**

* * *

><p>Callie never thought she'd have to actually do this. Everything about it made her feel awkward.<p>

She read the labels on all of the boxes.

_Rapid Result._

_First Response._

_Earliest Results 6 Days Sooner._

They all sounded good to her.

_Why were there so many?_

_Which was she supposed to choose?_

_Damn Kiara for making me do this!_ she thought to herself. She also couldn't figure out why she felt so stressed. She wasn't buying the pregnancy test for _herself_.

She was doing it as a favor for Kiara, who wasn't allowed to leave Girls United to get it on her own. Kiara certainly couldn't tell Rita what was going on, without admitting to breaking one of the rules and possibly getting kicked out. She didn't think Rita would do that to her, but she couldn't handle the disappointment she would bring with the question.

Callie glanced through all of the purple, pink, blue and orange boxes as if this were one of the most difficult decisions she'd have to make in her life. _What if she got the wrong one? What if it came out with a false negative because she decided to go cheap?_

Callie read the orange box that was labeled "Answer." _Same Test As Used In Doctor's Office, _it read.

She picked it up and examined it even more carefully.

_Over 99% Accurate_

_Best Value! _

_5 Pregnancy Tests_

Kiara could take all 5 and figure it out from there.

_Phew!_ she thought to herself. _Now she could get out of here and take it to her. Hopefully Rita would it find it suspicious that she came over twice in one day. She'd have to pretend she left something behind the first time,_ she rationalized before making her way down the aisle.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" she heard a familiar voice call out behind her, causing her to freeze in her tracks. The teen clenched the pregnancy test in her hands when she realized who it was coming towards her.<p>

_Why?_ she asked herself.

"If I knew you were coming over here, I would've given you a ride," Stef smiled as she walked over to her daughter who was still facing in the other direction.

Callie couldn't lessen the fear consuming her entire body as she felt the woman approaching her from behind. She glanced to the side of her and wanted so badly to throw the stupid orange box on the shelf; but that wouldn't go unnoticed.

Instinctively, she brought the box up to her abdomen and attempted to shield the letters as much as possible with her gray sweatshirt and her long fingers.

"Callie?" Stef asked when she thought she had mistaken the girl in front of her for her daughter after she didn't get a response. As soon as she reached directly in front of the teen, she sighed. "Oh, I thought I was talking to myself there for a second," Stef chuckled as she glanced at Callie's face.

The teen turned to face her but had made it apparent that she wasn't going to look her mother in the eye. She clenched the box even tighter desperately wanting to be anywhere but here. She'd gladly choose juvie right now over this.

Stef studied the girl's expression carefully, and it was clear that she was nervous or worried about something. "You okay, sweets?" she asked Callie as she glanced down and noticed that the teen had something in her hands she was holding onto. Unfortunately for Stef, she couldn't exactly make out what it was. "Watcha got? Let me get that for you?" her mother offered to pay as she tried to reach for whatever it was, assuming it was some type of over the counter medicine since they were in the medicine aisle.

"NO," Callie's response was instant and louder than she had intended it to be. She couldn't help how frightened she felt and it was displayed through her voice.

Stef's eyes widened and it was clearly was made evident to Callie that she was taken aback by the sudden outburst. It was apparent to the woman that her daughter didn't want her to know what was in her hand, and that's when Stef realized the girl was clutching onto the box for dear life. This made Stef all the more suspicious.

"I'm sorry," Callie apologized when she saw Stef's face. "I didn't mean to yell."

"Okay?" Stef waited for her to continue.

"I can pay for it myself," Callie answered. "I have a job," she decided to point out.

Stef continued to stare at Callie's stern facial expression and her eyes moved down toward the orange box again.

The teen could tell that her mother was trying to make out was it was, so she decided to turn her body around before she started walking down the aisle again. She couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief when she felt the distance she was creating between herself and her mother.

_Distance was good._

_Distance was really good. _

"Freeze!" Stef yelled out loud enough for her daughter to hear but not loud enough to draw attention from the entire pharmacy.

Callie unwillingly stopped in her tracks at the sound of Stef's outburst.

_Why did it spook her so much?_

She felt a chill running down her spine and the top half of her body trembled slightly as she felt the blonde approaching nearer.

_It could either be one of two things_, the woman rationalized as she stepped in front of Callie and placed her hand in front of her body. "Let me see?"

Callie glanced down at Stef's palm as if it were filled with a fireball of some sort. She stared at it for longer than the woman appreciated.

"Hand it over. _Now_," the woman voiced sternly as she made her daughter look her in the eyes. She didn't like speaking to her children like this. She never enjoyed directly ordering them to do something with the 'or else' voice, but she also knew this was the best way to get through to Callie when she was behaving like this. And she'd already tried the nice way.

Callie's clench loosened but she didn't let go of the object right away.

"Mom, it's not what you think," the teen managed to voice out.

"Callie, please don't make me ask you again," Stef continued without hesitation this time. She needed the girl to realize that she wasn't going to let this go.

Callie mustered to take in a deep breath before she was compelled to unclench her hold of the box and hand it over to the cop, her eyes never leaving the box since she was afraid to look Stef in the eye at this point.

* * *

><p>Stef grabbed hold of the pregnancy test and scanned it quickly before gazing back up at her daughter.<p>

"Callie," she said softly as she felt her heart sink.

"Iittss not for me," Callie stuttered, but it was obvious by Stef's consistent saddened facial expression that she couldn't help but think otherwise. "I swear it's not," Callie said more intently and without hesitation this time.

Stef wanted to believe her but it didn't make sense to the woman that her daughter would be alone in drugstore buying a pregnancy test for someone else. Still, she tried to appear understanding or at least willing to let her explain. "Okay?" Stef answered. "Who was it for?" she said as she studied her daughter's face for any indication of nervousness.

Callie pressed her lips together. She swore to Kiara she wouldn't tell anyone and here she was, being forced to tell.

"Callie?" Stef pressed even more when she realized the teen was being much too vague for her liking. She crossed her arms over her chest in order to remind Callie that neither one of them were going to move an inch until she got an answer.

"…Kiara," Callie mumbled, undoubtedly upset about the fact that she had broken her promise to her best friend.

The blonde couldn't help but notice that Callie seemed just as upset about giving Kiara's name as she was when gave Daphne up for having the keys to the school when the kindle went missing. Stef knew that Callie wasn't a good enough liar to do this purposefully. She also wasn't averting her gaze or shaking anymore, though she still seemed tense.

Stef watched Callie for another matter of seconds, which made Callie feel all the more uncomfortable. She wasn't even sure if her mother would believe her. It wouldn't have been the first time and she couldn't blame her if she didn't.

_It was so stupid of her to come to the same store that everyone in her family went to so often,_ she was beginning to realize.

Stef let a deep breath in and out before handing the box back over to Callie. Callie, herself, tried to study Stef's demeanor. She didn't seem angry or sad anymore. She seemed… almost _normal, a_s if nothing just happened at all. This confused her.

"Okay," Stef said plainly.

"Okay?" Callie repeated awkwardly. "That's it?" she asked for some kind of confirmation.

"Yes," Stef nodded as Callie took the box back from her.

"So you believe me?" Callie asked for reassurance. She hadn't wanted to leave there and have Stef think that she was lying about the whole thing in order to avoid getting in trouble. It really mattered to the girl what her moms thought about her.

"I do," Stef confirmed and she placed her arm over her daughter and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, leading them both toward the checkout line. "I think you should've told me from the beginning…"

"I didn't expect to run into you here," Callie pointed out.

"I know that," Stef smiled at her daughter. "But still, you shouldn't have tried to hide it–"

"I didn't want you to think it was mine… And I _know_ you thought it was mine," Callie answered honestly.

"Well, do you blame me?" Stef questioned with a small chuckle.

Callie thought about it. "No," she finally answered.

"Well, okay then… But hey," she made a point to remind her, "I'm glad it wasn't yours."

Callie nodded. "Me too," she confessed, while letting out a sigh.

THE END.


	11. Swing (1shot)

**Just a quick extension to last night's episode... Seemed awkward enough :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Swing<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jesus, you know if you keep lying like that, Brandon's going to have to change the play to Pinocchio, right?" Mariana pointed out matter-of-factly.<p>

Jesus just stared at his sister, who had her arms crossed over her chest as if she didn't believe him for one second. "I swear, I'm not. They were all in the kitchen, touching each other. It was gross. I think moms are officially losing it, if they haven't already."

"Whatever," Mariana answered simply. "I don't have time for this," she replied before beginning to walk away in the direction of her bedroom.

"I swear. Ask them," Jesus suggested seriously.

"There's no way in hell I'm asking them that," she mumbled.

"Why not? You didn't have a problem asking mom if she was having an affair with Monte."

Mariana turned around to face her brother. "Well, that's because I was angry. You're just delusional."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Jesus blurted out.

Callie walked out of the bathroom as she towel dried her hair. "What's going on?"

Mariana pursed her lips and looked at Callie. "Jesus swears up and down that moms are swingers," the Latin girl claimed sarcastically.

Callie made a confused face before responding with a smile, "What?" She giggled slightly.

"They had Mrs. H and some other lady in the kitchen with them, tops off and everything. Mama even had her hands on her. I saw it with my own eyes. Explain that one."

"Jesus, gross," Mariana tried to get the false image out of her mind.

"They left the windows completely open too. And as soon as I walked in, they covered themselves up. Something was definitely going on."

"You're sick. You know that?" Mariana said for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Well, hold on Mariana," Callie stopped her. "Didn't Jesus practically walk in on Timothy when he was–" The teen didn't feel like finishing the sentence.

"You see!" Jesus yelled. "And they had the same faces they had that day too. That's when the weirdness all started. I'm telling you...They're swingers," Jesus finished.

Callie and Mariana both exchanged glances as they came to the very same conclusion.

* * *

><p>"Did it help?" Lena asked her wife, who was also sitting up in their bed reading the emotional intelligence textbook for the class she was being forced to teach.<p>

"You know... I think it did," Stef admitted honestly.

"You sound surprised? the brunette pointed out as she eyed her wife up and down.

"Well, that's because the whole thing seemed really weird to me."

"Definitely," Lena agreed about that.

"And intrusive," the blonde continued as she stared at her wife.

"That's how I felt too. But neither of them seemed to mind that much."

"Wonder why that is..." Stef mumbled.

"Aside from the weirdness of it all, it was informative to say the least. You know, Karen only had that surgery si–"

Lena paused the second they heard a soft knock on the door.

They both exchanged glances since they could already tell the difference between all of their children's knocks and they knew exactly who was at the door.

"This better not be another discussion about dying her hair blonde," Stef mumbled as she put her book faced-down on her lap.

Lena smiled before answering, "Come in!"

Within seconds, Mariana, Jesus and Callie were all walking further into their bedroom and the moms stared at them in confusion.

"Oh no," Stef finally muttered. "It's a stampede."

Lena smiled and shook her head. "Is everything alright, guys?"

"No," the Latin girl spoke for them "It's not..." Mariana looked at her siblings before turning back to face them. "Moms...can we ask you something?"

Stef and Lena eyed their children skeptically and immediately realized by the guilty look on Jesus' face what was going on.

"Jesus," Stef mumbled before looking back up at her daughters and letting out a deep sigh. He must've spilled. "Listen, I'm sorry that you girls had to find out this way. I honestly didn't want to say anything until we knew for sure."

Lena jumped into the conversation, "Mom just needs some time to decide without any of us influencing her decision. It's not a big deal."

Callie made a disgusted face. "You were going to tell us?" She asked in a surprised but yet horrified tone. "Why would you do that?"

Stef paused, "Well, I-uh... I thought you'd want to know..."

"Why would you think that?" Callie continued flatly.

"Well...just so there weren't any more surprises, I guess," the cop answered.

"There's more?" Mariana asked shockingly.

"We're not certain. We just want to make sure that we're all on the same page here," Lena admitted. "It's a big decision. But it's mom's to make."

"Fine," Mariana gave in. "But can you do it somewhere else. We don't want to have to see them. Or it. Whatever it is. It's not very appropriate."

Stef and Lena's expressions went flat when listening to how rude and inconsiderate their daughter was being all of a sudden.

"I have to agree," Callie pointed out. "I'm not judging but I really don't need to see them either."

"Excuse me?" Lena raised her voice as she questioned her daughter.

"You've done this to me twice. I think you know my stance on it."

Stef put her hand on Lena's arm to calm her down. "What are you talking about Jesus? What have we done to you twice?"

"Timothy, hello? Remember him?"

"Timothy?" Stef questioned, wondering exactly what he had to do with any of this.

"Look, if you two want to swing, aren't there clubs for that? Private clubs where your children aren't living in?" Mariana asked the two.

Lena and Stef's faces both went red at the sudden realization.

Stef immediately began giggling and was forced to hide her face in back of Lena's body from the embarrassment she was starting to feel.

And with that thought, Lena started giggling too.

"I'm glad you two think this is funny,"said Jesus mumbled seriously.

"What if they're high?" Callie whisper-asked so that only her siblings could hear. At this point, anything seemed possible.

"That's probably part of it," Mariana rationalized as she studied her parents.

Both women took a while to come to a complete stop.

"Jesus, we told you it was medical," Stef reminded him.

"Medical research?" He smart-mouthed. "What am I, five?"

Stef rolled her eyes. "Kids, mama just brought them here because she thought it'd be good for me to speak to them about what I want to do with my situation." She paused a pointed at her chest. "I was trying to decide whether or not to get implants or to stay the way I am, now. They were just here, helping me decide."

"By getting naked in the kitchen?" Callie asked sarcastically.

"And having mama feel her up?" Jesus asked.

"They were showing us what their... Bodies looked like. I needed to see and feel them in order to get a bigger perspective on it all."

All three just stared at Stef and Lena as if they were deciding whether or not to believe them.

"So..." Mariana began awkwardly. "You're not swingers?" She repeated for the need for clarification.

"God, no!" Lena answered.

Mariana tried to process her answer before saying anything. "Okay."

"Okay?" Stef questioned as she waited for her daughter to continue.

"Okay," Callie said before grabbing her sister's arm and leading her toward the door so that they could leave. The moms just stared after the three as if they two were trying to determine whether or not this conversation really happened.

The door closed.

"Swingers? Really?" Stef repeated before they burst into laughter again.


	12. Guilt (Callie&Stef&Lena) - Confession

**Guilt**

"We can't sue her–"

"Oh yes, we can. We absolutely can," Stef said confidently as she stared seriously at Callie. _The law. That_ was something she knew more than any one, certainly more than Justina. There was no way in hell she would let that woman get away with this. This was _one_ thing _she knew_ she would definitely be able to protect Callie from.

"No," the teen answered leaving both of them slightly confused. "...We can't because it's true," Callie finally admitted out of nothing but guilt. Ever since she found out she was getting adopted, the shame from what they did had been eating away at her. It had constantly been following her around like a dark cloud.

Callie thought she'd die first before ever telling anyone in the family but Stef left her with no other choice. Her mom would be willing to put herself on the line here and Callie knew it.

_But for what? _

_A lie? _

"We can't sue," she repeated as she moved her gaze down toward Stef's hands instead of looking both of her mothers in the eyes. When she first told them, she attempted to remain strong by staring directly at them when she said it. But the disappointment on both of their faces made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Her fear was evident in her posture and the shakiness in her voice. "...I'm sorry," she repeated, almost looking up at Stef but then forcing herself to avert her gaze again.

Both women stared silently at the teen as they attempted to process what they just heard slip out of Callie's mouth. Neither had ever expected their daughter or son to admit to something like this, and it was almost the very last thought from their minds after hearing what that reported said. They only knew of the kiss and just assumed they put a stop to the romance as soon as Callie came back from Girls United. They never, in a million years, would've accepted it as the truth if it weren't for Callie reiterating it in front of them.

Stef swallowed hard and she could see the anxiety written all over Callie. What was most obvious to Stef was the slight trembling in the teen's face and body, something of which Callie wasn't even aware that she was doing.

The blonde was angry, very angry. But she knew better. She knew that it would be a horrible idea to let it show. Especially, when she was more upset with herself than she could ever be with either of her children.

Both, her and Lena, were right there in front of them all along.

_They must've missed something._

_They must've not enforced the rules enough._

There must've been something they could've done.

And aside from all of that, neither woman could be angry when they saw just how badly Callie regretted it and how much Callie had been punishing herself for quite some time.

"You and Brandon..." Stef stopped when she felt as if she physically couldn't finish the sentence. She took in a slow and quiet breath and forced herself to say it. _If Callie could tell __us__ this, __I __could certainly be able to discuss it,_ she rationalized. "You and Brandon had sex?" she asked the teen in a calm tone which unintentionally depicted a hint of sadness too.

Lena moved her gaze over to Stef and breathed in through her nose, trying to study her wife's attempt to handle the situation. After the way the cop had been blowing up at her children lately, she wasn't sure how well Stef had a handle on her anger just yet. She honestly wasn't entirely sure how her wife would react when Callie initially told them but she could tell that Stef was trying to remain calm.

Callie stiffened at her mother's question. _What would admitting it __again __mean for her?_ she wondered. _This was bad. This was really bad._

Lena sensed the obvious resistance in her daughter's silence. She was clearly afraid. _Afraid of their reaction, afraid of what would happen if she told them the truth?_ Lena wasn't exactly sure. Regardless, the woman didn't want this moment that they were having now to be the moment that would make Callie feel as if she'd lose their place in their family. She didn't want to instill fear in her daughter at a time when she decided to confide in them about something important like this.

Lena put her hand on her daughter's knee and sat beside her on the sofa. "It's okay," she attempted to reassure her, letting her daughter know that they weren't as upset about the revelation as Callie thought they'd be or as they _should_ be.

Callie finally looked up to face one of them and to all of their surprise, it was Stef she was searching for. She almost felt the same disappointment she thought Stef was feeling just by the look her mother was giving her. "I'm so sorry," she finally blurted out again. "You must think I'm disgusting," Callie sobbed, allowing for a mess of tears to flow down her eyes and onto her cheeks at the thought of someone she respected and loved so much suddenly hating her.

Stef felt terrible after hearing Callie's words. She knew that her inability to react right then and there, caused her daughter to think this about herself. And it was far from the truth. "No, no, no," she quickly responded softly as she knelt down so that she was closer toward her daughter in order to gain more traction with her. Lena grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed it to offer the teen some more reassurance, while Stef placed both hands up to her daughter's face and brushed her tears away with her thumbs. She paused and stared into Callie's eyes and could see that even more tears were beginning to form in them. "No, baby. I don't think that at all."

Callie tried to shake her head away which stopped Stef from talking, "No, I messed up. I AM disgusting," she raised her voice. "I should have said something before you two adopted me. I'm a liar… I'm nothing," she mumbled lastly as she felt the guilt riding up and overwhelming her so much that she honestly began to think that it was true. _These people had done so much for her. They took her and her brother in, gave them unconditional love and a roof over her head along with all of the love in the world...And what had she done to repay them? Sleep with their son? What did this maker her?_

_She WAS nothing._

Stef attempted to hold Callie's head still in order to get her to stop shaking. "No, you're not. You're not disgusting. You're not nothing, baby. Don't think that. Please don't ever think that," Stef tried to coo. The blonde glanced over toward Lena when she felt Callie stop resisting.

"Callie… Honey, it's okay. You made a mistake. We're not going to hold that against you... Or Brandon," Lena tried to console her as she put her hand on Callie's back and began to massage it in a circular motions. "Don't hold it against _yourself_... That only hurts _you_," the woman paused as she tried to get her to understand that part most importantly. "There's no reason to put that much blame on yourself for something that you can't take back. And it doesn't doesn't change how much we love you."

Callie remained silent as she began to process how well her mothers were taking it and how understanding they were being about all of it. This was far from what she expected to happen.

"It doesn't change anything," Stef clarified as she grabbed onto Callie's hands and cupped them with both of hers. "Everyone makes mistakes. You're allowed to make them too."

The teen felt like she was in a daze as she stared at the two of them in confusion. It seemed as if she completely forgot how to speak and wondered if she would even be able to at all now.

"You're still a part of this family," Lena voiced sternly and hoped that that would be enough to get through to her.

"...I can't take it back," she finally confessed as she stared Lena in the eyes. And even though what she meant was that she wouldn't take it back if she could, both moms took it as she wished she could.

"We know," Stef nodded as if she understood what Callie was trying to say. But the only person who knew the real truth was Brandon. And as long as it was up to the teen, she would keep it that way.

"We still love you and we're glad you told us," Lena let her know as she kept running her hand in circles on her back. Despite not really wanting to hear the news, this was a big step for Callie. Both women knew that deep down Callie already felt as if she had a permanent place in their family and trusted them enough to tell them the truth. Otherwise, she would've never came clean today. She wasn't afraid that they'd abandon her immediately after they heard her and Brandon had sex.

She knew they wouldn't.

"And we're proud of you and Brandon for realizing what was most important here," Stef felt the need to point out. "What was most important was what _you_ needed, yes?" Stef asked for clarification.

Callie sniffled and nodded silently.

"Relationships come and go but family is forever," Lena answered for her daughter.

"And that's exactly what we wanted you both to see," Stef gave her daughter a soft smile and hoped that she would get one in return. But Callie nodded assertively which was a good enough answer for her. "Come here," she said before leaning in closer toward Callie and throwing her arms around her in a comforting embrace. Lena joined in and placed three kisses on the side of Callie's head.

The guilt was lost.

**Author's Note: I wasn't happy that they left the scene half-ass and couldn't wait until June or whenever the heck the show is coming back. Too darn impatient and needed something to ease my stress. Hopefully this helped some of you :)**


End file.
